You Saved Me
by Spencer M. Collins
Summary: Quinn and Puck's love story. nothing more to add. I highly recommend this story. Enjoy it!


**Hey, new story, hope you like it.**

I was walking down the hall heading to the library. I had a huge test to study for. I opened the heavy oak doors, entering the old library. I loved it here, the big shelves full with books, the brown tables I was so used to study near and the smell in the air.

I walked to one of the furthest table in the hall, because I liked eating while studying and the stuff here where kind of iffy about it. I sat down and took my books and a box with some cooked pasta and some chocolate cake for dessert.

I looked around the place and saw that it was relatively empty. I noticed two girls studying together, a mother reading a book to her child, and then I saw the back of what appered to be a young man. He was sitting the closest to me. The boy was wearing a gray shirt and he seemed to be in deep thoughts, his eyes were moving from the book that was placed in front of him to the notebook he was writing in. I don't know why but he seemed to have caught my eye.

After a minute or so of staring at him I had decided it was time to buckle down and focus and so I averted my eyes from him.

I don't know how the time has gone so fast, but the next time I looked in the clock it was five hours later. I decided that I had enough studying for one day, and besides I had a shift in the bar I worked in an hour. I started to pack my things when suddenly I noticed that the guy was still there. I couldn't believe that he was still there, I mean I was there for ages, and he was here even before me. And so when I walked to leave, I had decided to just detour around my table and I stopped in front of the guy who's back I was looking at for the past five hours.

"Hey." I smiled at him.

He lifted his head from the book he was reading. He was pretty cute. He had dark green eyes and dark hair, his lips where light pink and he had light stubble. I waited for him to answer but he just looked at me, confused.

"Hmmm..." I continued, "I was just leaving and I noticed that you have been here for some time." I took out the box with the cake I hadn't ate and placed it in front of me. "So, I hope you like chocolate cake." I said with a smile.

He looked down at the food I brought him and then back at me. He smiled a small smile at me, and I had the feeling that he won't say anything more, and so I just smiled at him again and left.

The next time I saw him was a few days later. When I saw him for the first time I wasn't sure if he was attending NYU or not, but after seeing him in the cafeteria today, I was pretty sure. He was sitting alone reading a book.

"Q, what are you looking at so hard?" Sam asked me.

Me and Sam were friends since high school, we did date for a short period of time in my junior year, but we're in college now and we're just friends. I am a sophomore and he's a freshman.

"Nothing." I returned my eyes to the group. "I just don't get this guy."

"What do you mean you don't get him?" Santana asked. "He's a nerdy guy who looks good and probably gets laid a lot." She was my friend since the first grade and she was always so know it all kind of girl who always had something to say about anyone.

"No he's not, he's-" I stopped myself from talking because frankly, I didn't know a damn thing about him.

"Go talk to him and then you'll maybe get him." Brittany said with a small smile on her face. She was so naive and optimist.

I don't know why but I had followed her advice and walked towards his table and sat down without saying anything. Today he was wearing a dark blue jeans, gray converse and a light blue t-shirt. He lifted his eyes from his book and looked at me.

"What are you reading?"

"Amm, n-nnot-ing important." He said quietly.

I didn't understand, am I making him nerves? I tried to look at him in the eyes but he was looking down, avoiding my gaze. "Look, I am sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." I said and got up to leave.

"N-no you're no-not." He said and I sat back down. "I just h-have a pro-problem ta-talking to p-people I don't kn-know."

I didn't really know what to say. He was this strange guy and I just wanted to help him. Also he seemed pretty cool and I thought we could be friends. "So maybe you can get to know me and then you won't a problem talking to me anymore." I said with a smile. "We can be friends."

"Why?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know I am just impulsive like that, so tell me, do you wanna go watch a movie tonight?"

He looked at me, like making sure I am not kidding with him. "O-oka-y."

"Quinn." I said and offered him my hand.

"Noah." He said and offered me his back.

* * *

It's been a month since me and Noah became friends and I learned a lot about him. My instincts were right, Noah was funny, smart and really interesting.

Apparently he was home schooled and so he never really learned how to act in social events. Furthermore, he was very shy. Not regularly shy, he could only not stutter in front of people he knew really well and trusted. He told me that he tried going to different Psychologists but nothing seemed to help. He decided going to college because he thought it will help him get better.

In the month I know him, he didn't stop stuttering. It did get better, he was a little bit more confident when we talked, he joked and told me stories. We texted every day, all day. It was a lot more easier that way but I loved spending time with him at person.

Moreover I tried to help him. I took him to the pub I am working in and made him start random conversation with stranger. He is still stuttering, I don't know if I can really change something about it until he'll stop stuttering while talking to me. The thing I hate most about his awkwardness is that he is so insecure, he doesn't understand how awesome or great he is.

Now, I think that before I'll continue this story I should tell you a little bit about myself.

My name is Quinn Fabray and I am from a small town called Lima Ohio. I lived there with my mother and my sister, our dad doesn't live with us anymore. When I was sixteen I got pregnant, it's a long story that is not related now but the point is that my father has made a huge mess about it and eventually my mother had realized that we are all better off without him. After I graduated I had moved to New York with my best friends Santana and Brittany. I know them both for a long time and we have been there for each other through it all. Here we met Rachel and Kurt, they are our neighbors and we all hang out all the time, plus, me and Kurt work together at a bar in the village, just a couple of blocks away from where we live. A year later Sam and Blaine had moved here too. They were good friends of Santana, Brittany and I, we were all in glee club together.

About my love life there isn't much to tell. After high school I never had anything serious, I didn't want to, all I want was to enjoy the life in the big city and to have a good time.

I think I am falling for him. I feel all those things people talk about, I can't stop smiling around him or when I am thinking about him and he's always there in the back of my mind. I don't want to feel like this for him. at least I think I don't want to.

We usually spend our time studying together. He is so smart and passionate about so many things. But lately we've done other things than studying. Today I told him I want to take him to eat somewhere. I know this amazing taco truck, which I knew he would love.

"Hey." I heard the familiar voice behind me. We said that we'd meet in Washington square and walk there together.

"Hi." I smiled at him and stepped closer to hug him. He was always so surprised when I did it and it usually took him a few seconds to hug me back.

We walked to the small park where I knew the truck would be. "I love this smell, after it rains."

"M-me too." He kicked a small rock that was on the floor, "When I w-was you-younger my mother t-told me it's he-her fa-favorite thing in th-e w-world."

Suddenly rain start coming down from the sky. I looked at him smiling at me and enjoying the rain and I just did the first thing I felt like doing and stepped closer to him and kissed him softly on the lips. We stood there in the pouring rain with his hands on my waist and mine on his neck.

After a few seconds I pulled back and stepped away.

"W-w-what?"

"No, No, I a-am." I started stuttering myself. "It was nothing, really I am sorry. Okay?"

He just looked at me with a shock look on his face and just nodded.

* * *

We never talked about it we just moved on. after a week we were back to be study friends and after a month we became really good friends.

It's been two months since the kiss and I couldn't control myself anymore. After last week all I wanted to do was to kiss him. He finally was able to talk to me without stuttering. We were sitting on the couch in my apartment, watching Forrest Gump and he just said mid-movie "I can't believe I've never seen this movie. Why the fuck haven't I seen it yet?"

He said it without even noticing, but I am sure that after I jumped on him and hugged him tightly he figured it out.

Now that I know he feels completely comfortable with me, I just want him, badly.

"Hey, why are you so deep in thought?" Kurt asked me, We were working the same shift and the bar was pretty empty.

"Nothing."

"Q, I must tell you that you are lying to me." Kurt said and turned me around, "Just talk to me. I am a great listener." I looked at Kurt who was wearing a white t-shirt with our bar logo printed on it and black pants. He looked genuinely curios about what was going on with me.

"There's this guy." I jumped on the counter. "Noah." I added just above a whisper.

"Of course it's Noah." Kurt said. He knew about Noah, though none of my friends met him because I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, but none the less they all knew about him.

"look Q, I am not going to ask you annoying questions, I just want you to know that you seem to be much more happier since you met him, so just go to him."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Go to him." He said simply. "I'll cover for you." I looked at him and then I just hopped off the counter and left the bar without saying another word.

I knew he was at work. He worked at the book store near NYU, When I reached the place I practically ran to the cashier desk and stopped just before I ran into him.

"Q, what are y-you doing here?" He said. For the past week he almost never stutter while talking to me, and each and every time it brought a smile to my face.

"Ask me on a date."

"What?"

"Ask me on a date." I repeated, hoping he would.

"Why?" He asked looking rather nervous. I was praying to god that he wasn't letting his insecurities get to him again.

"Because," I began. "because you're funny and smart and you make me feel happy, You're all I think about and I just want, I just want you, So, if you want me too," I said the last part quietly, "then ask me on a date."

He looked at me with wide eyes and then he went across the counter and stepped closer to me, "Will you." He took a deep breath and then he looked me deep in my eyes, "Will you go on a date with me?"

 **What do you think?**


End file.
